


Flower Power

by lSuperDuperNaturall, seraph_castiel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Allergic Dean, Allergies, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Attempted mugging, Bullied Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Falling In Love, First Date, First Dates, Flirting, Florist Castiel, Flowers, Fluff, Hero Dean, Human Castiel, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Sabriel, Mugging, PDA, Picnics, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Singing, Singing Dean Winchester, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Twink Castiel, cute fluff, flower shop owner castiel, flower tattoos, past bullying, seemingly no adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lSuperDuperNaturall/pseuds/lSuperDuperNaturall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph_castiel/pseuds/seraph_castiel
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, where flower tattoos appear on your skin wherever your soulmate suffers a wound. In theory it works out...OrSince the first flower, Dean had counted every single one, he wrote down every night if there were any new ones. So yeah, maybe Dean was a little obsessed, but... Dean had nothing. Fucking no one, other than Sammy. And Sam was fucking amazing, but he was his brother. Dean needed someone to love, and kiss and cuddle... Dean got into the bathroom and stripped down, doing his nightly tradition of scouting his entire body. He even had a routine. Hands, arms, chest, back, thighs, knees, calves, and feet. Dean was more than halfway done when he found 4 small, light flowers on his left knee. “Maybe they fell and scraped their knee?” Dean murmured to himself, shrugging and turning on the water.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to @Seraph_Castiel for roleplaying this with me!  
> Also to @high-pitched-screaming to asking me to write a fanfiction about this AU, which was created for http://xmaehughes.tumblr.com/  
> @Prettyoddchild was the OP, but that account has sadly been deactivated  
> I'm stupid, so I don't know how to do that cool thing where its something like this; [x], and it's a link sorry.

     Dean smirked at the huge, burly guy coming towards him.

     “Aww, mad you got cheated out of your money, bucko?” He said cockily, winking at the man. Yes, this was dangerous, Dean knew. It wasn’t effective, but Dean was going to be damned if he was 20 and didn’t find his soul mate. Dean did the same thing every month. He would go to a bar, get his face fucked up, and be on the lookout for any flower stained faces.

     The guy snarled and marched over, grabbing Dean by the collar and punching him right in the face, his nose bleeding and his lip split. He punched again and again until Sam grabbed him and slung him off.

     "Hey! That's enough!" He warned. He turned to Dean, looking at his beaten face and grimacing. "Dude... Your soulmate isn't gonna find you attractive when you look like a puss filled blobfish." He coaxed.

     Dean growled and pushed Sam away. “Anyone else wanna take a hit at me?” He yelled, offering himself to the bar.

     Sam sighed and grabbed Deans arm, raising his hand in a peace treaty to all the glaring bar members. He dragged Dean from the bar. "Dean, your face is already fucked. Enough of this already, man." He said in exhaustion.

     Dean just grumbled. “You know what, Sam? We can’t all be like you. You found Gabe when you were 15, and it was some stupid fucking paper cut story.” Dean drunkenly got into the passenger's seat. Sam was 17, just recently got his drivers license.

     Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Dean...c'mon." He sighed, plopping into the driver's seat. "It's time to visit mom tomorrow...we can stop by Gabe's shop on the way." He offered. "You can ask him if he has any advice."

     Dean just sighed and rolled up his sleeve, tracing the pale white flowers that adorned his arms. Hundreds of them, all littered on top of each other. They were some of the only flowers that Dean could remember getting, other than the occasional paper cut on his fingers. “I wanna meet them so bad, Sam...” he whispered vulnerably.

     Sam chewed on his lip habitually. "I know, Dean...I know. You will. I only hear a few cases of people not finding their soulmate. But yours must just be an introvert. Since you haven't found them yet and they barely get hurt. Probably didn't play sports and stuff. Ooh! What if they're a little nerd! Ha! Then you cant diss nerds anymore." He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

     Dean huffed out a small chuckle. “Thanks, Sammy.” He grinned a little, still focused on the flowers on his arm. “I haven’t met them yet and... and I love them. I practically know their life, with these!” Sam knew the flowers too well, Dean had shown them to him before he knew they were self-harm scars. Dean always got so lost, staring at them, tracing them with his fingers.

     Sam smiled sadly, driving home to their place and sighing. "Dean...you don't know why those are there. It's not their whole life. I'm sure there will be more to them than that." Sam tried, stepping from the car and walking up to their small house.

     Dean nodded and followed him in. “Thanks.” He smiled and went to his own small room, tossing his leather jacket on the bed. Since the first flower, Dean had counted every single one, he wrote down every night if there were any new ones. So yeah, maybe Dean was a little obsessed, but... Dean had _nothing_. Fucking no one, other than Sammy. And Sam was fucking amazing, but he was his brother. Dean needed someone to love, and kiss and cuddle... Dean got into the bathroom and stripped down, doing his nightly tradition of scouting his entire body. He even had a routine. Hands, arms, chest, back, thighs, knees, calves, and feet. Dean was more than halfway done when he found 4 small, light flowers on his left knee. “Maybe they fell and scraped their knee?” Dean murmured to himself, shrugging and turning on the water.

 

     Castiel sighed and stepped from the shower, ignoring the sounds of his brother chatting on the phone with his boyfriend.

  
     “Gabe! Go to sleep! You have school tomorrow, and you gotta work the counter so I can make some flower arrangements!” He called in annoyance. The blue-eyed boy walked up to his sink and reached up to wipe the fog away, but paused at the sight of flowers on his knuckles.

  
     “For the love of...” He growled, wiping the fog off to reveal his face  _covered_ in flowers. “For fuck's sake!” Cas yelled, glaring at his reflection and turning away, toweling his hair off. “My soulmate is part of the mafia, it’s official.” He called towards Gabriel.

  
     Gabriel was still talking to Sam, but he busted out laughing at Cas’s face. “Sam, I gotta go. Love you.” Sam, on the other line, blushed, even though he had heard it a million times. “I love you too.” He whispered before he hung up, curling up in bed and sighing. Gabriel was still laughing at Cas’s face, though, the dark brown flowers surrounding his eye, his lips, his nose. He snorted when he saw the flowers adorning Cas’s knuckles.

  
     “I like it. Looks cute on you.”

  
     “I swear to everything holy, Gabriel. Every month I get flowers everywhere. I mean, it’s good for business, but not for reputation! I don’t think I want to be soulmates with someone this violent.” Castiel rambled, giving Gabriel a nervous look.

  
     “I mean, how did you and Sam even do this? You two are perfect and stuff, I had no friends in high school. I mean, Winchester and the Shurley’s used to pick on me all the time. I didn’t get that magical love dovey stuff.” He pouted uselessly and plopped down next to his brother.

 

     Gabe blushed a little playing with the necklace Sam gave him. He loved telling this story.

    
     “So I’m in art class, right? And I’m just being a dick, fucking around with some scissors shit. And boom! Cut down my finger.” Gabe held up his pointer finger, a long, white scar going down it. “Went to the nurse... Sam got the flowers a few seconds after I got cut, he figured that his soulmate would go to the nurse, which I did. Oh, Cas...” Gabriel sighed. “It’s so fucking... perfect when you see them, And you just _know._  It feels like you’re flying...” Gabriel felt warm on the inside just by _telling_ that story.

  
     Castiel smiled small and nodded. “Okay...” He murmured, standing and grabbing his clothes before walking back into the bathroom and dropping his towel.

 

 

     The next day, Sam sighed and nudged Dean when he noticed that the boy was looking around like a hawk. “Dean, they won’t just show up the more you stare. You’ll find them, I promise. Now let’s get some flowers for mom.” He coaxed, opening the car door and walking inside, grinning at Gabriel and pulling him into a kiss. “Hey, baby. How was your day?” He asked fondly.

  
     Gabriel held Sam close, kissing his neck. “Perfect, now that you’re here...” he murmured, and Dean had to look at the peonies to stop himself from getting too jealous.

  
     Gabriel pulled away when someone in the store cleared their throat. “And this must be your brother, Sam talks about you a lot...” Gabriel’s words died in his throat as he looked at Deans face. “Holy fuck. You look like Cassie!” He gasped. Deans heart stopped. He looked at Sam, his eyes wide. Did Sam put Gabe up to this? Was he being serious? Who the hell was ‘Cassie’? The name didn’t trigger anything in him...

  
     Sam chuckled and held Gabriel close, kissing his neck playfully. Castiel was in the farthest corner of the shop, his cat resting on his shoulders, curled around his neck, and his hands delicately arranging a bundle of flowers. “Gabriel, I swear to god if you try to embarrass me again. I get that I look like I went face first into the garden out back.” Cas complained without turning around. “Cassie is Gabe’s nickname for his older brother,” Sam explained, sucking a light hickey into Gabriel’s skin absentmindedly.

  
     Gabe moaned softly, smirking when Sam got a cluster of light flowers on his neck. Hey, hickeys counted as bruises. “C-can I see? Who Cassie is?” Dean called out, still not sure who Cassie was. Castiel looked over his shoulder, the cat still hiding his lips from the fluffiness, but he stared at Dean with deep blue eyes.

  
     “I’m Cassie, sorry. My name is Castiel.” He explained, going back to arranging the bundle, not even processing Dean's beaten face.

  
     Deans eyes widened a little. Flowers. There were flowers on Cas’s cheek. Dean raised a hand to his own bruised cheek, trying to gain the confidence to go over.

  
     “Go,” Sam said softly, pushing him towards Cas, and Dean slowly walked over, doubting himself.

  
     Castiel finished adding some baby breath flowers to the arrangement as he heard footsteps. He smiled and turned around.

  
     “Hello! How may I help you?” He asked, looking at Dean before freezing. Cas grabbed a gardening tool from his basket and held it up shakily, glaring in hatred.

  
     “S-Stay away from me!” He yelped. Cas couldn’t even take into account that Deans face was all bruised, he could only think of fear and nervousness. “G-Get back!”

 


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Castiel's and Deans backstory is unveiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai is lowkey my fav character tbh

     Deans eyes widened as he saw who it was. “Holy fuck....” he whispered to himself. “It’s Novak.” Dean staggered backward, putting his hands up, practically forgetting why he went over there in the first place.

     Castiel took the cat down from his shoulders and held it to his chest protectively. Sam frowned, standing up and watching the two. “Hey, what’s the matter, guys?” He asked worriedly. Maybe Cas wasn’t Deans soulmate? “Get out of my fucking shop before I call the cops!” Cas warned with a panicked look, stumbling blindly as he backed up towards a door to go into the back room.     

     Sam was the only one in the shop to notice the identical flowers. “You guys are soulmates!” He called to them, trying to get them to understand.

     “I-I said get out!” Castiel yelled frantically, tears brimming in his eyes. He turned and rushed through the employees only door, leaving Gabriel in shock. “Cassie! You okay?” Gabe called.

     Dean was shocked, and he ran out of the store, getting into the Impala, trying not to cry. Gabriel followed Cas in, worried. “Cas? What’s wrong? Who was that?”

     “T-That was W-Winchester!” Castiel yelped, petting his cat nervously and rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm down. “I-I’ll  _never_ stand near him. _Ever_.” He rambled. Sam jogged our after Dean, opening the door and looking inside. “Dean? Wanna explain what just happened?”

     Dean groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “That’s Novak... the kid I put through torture for 4 years...” Dean groaned. Gabriel sat down next to Cas, putting a hand on his shoulder. “He’s your soulmate, Cas...”

     “N-No! No, he’s not! How do you know that it’s not just a coincidence! My soulmate will be _nice_!” Castiel argued, glaring at Gabriel angrily. Sam frowned. “Oh...shit. Dean, you gotta fix this. Tell him that was three years ago. He’s your soulmate. He’ll come around. And I know him, he’s actually really forgiving.”

     Gabe rubbed Cas’s shoulder. “He is nice, Cas... Sam tells me all the time, he looks after his little brother, does so much for him...” Gabe tried to convince softly, as Dean turned the car on. “No. He doesn’t want to talk to me.” Dean was crying now, much harder than he’d like to admit. This was supposed to be a  _perfect_ moment, one he would never get again...

     Sam sighed. “Dean. Cmon. You just have to show that you’re not a dick. You can't just leave him thinking you are.” He explained, reaching over and tugging the keys from the ignition. “Come on. Get out of the car.”

     “He _hates_  me, Sam!” The dam holding back all of Dean's emotions broke. “He hates me! He probably did this _because_  of me!” He gestured to his arm. “He’ll find someone else. Someone who doesn’t have a mate, either.” Dean snatched the keys back and started the car, trying to see through his tears.

     “Dean! Stop it. Get out of the car and come back inside. Come on.” Sam said firmly. “This isn’t the way to solve things. That was three years ago. You know you can’t do this to him. He’s been looking for his soulmate too, Dean.” He said with a small smile. “He’ll want to talk it out if anything.”

     Dean finally agreed and got out of the car, keeping his head down, so no one would see his tears. He went to the employee room and knocked on the door, Sam by his side.

     Gabriel sighed and opened the door, giving them an awkward look. “He kinda stormed out. I dunno where he is.” He said apologetically before waving to the flowers. “But we have a two for one deal, I’m assuming you wanted some flowers?”

     Dean nodded. “Yeah. Sam, can you order them? I’m gonna go look for Cas...” he mumbled, running out of the store.

 

* * *

 

   

     Castiel was down the road with his head down, his arms wrapped around his fluffy cat. He rescued the cat after graduation and named it Kai. He didn’t know why he did, but it was one of those names on a baby name website. He sighed, almost beginning to feel uncomfortable with how empty the street was getting.

     Anthony was walking down the street, his hand wrapped around the knife in his pocket. He halted around, noticed there was no one in the alley except for some random twink and him. Anthony made his move. He approached the guy from behind and quickly turned him, slamming him into a wall, his hand tight on his throat.

     Castiel yelped and wheezed, his cat yowling and jumping from his arms, running off to the street. Cas squirmed, his eyes round in terror. “W-Wait!” He squeaked. “I-I don't have anything! I-I was just going for a walk!” He begged nervously.

     Dean felt a weird tingling at his throat, and jumped when he saw a small black cat running by, looking almost... scared? Dean leaned down and picked it up, petting it, trying to soothe it. The car looked familiar, but Dean didn’t know why. Dean rubbed his neck and pulled out his phone to see himself. Maybe he was allergic to the cat? Deans eyes widened when he saw flowers blossoming on his neck.

     Cas.

     Anthony smirked and took his knife out. “You’ve gotta have your wallet or something.”

     Castiel's face was turning red from lack of air, his eyes watering. “I-I don’t have anything!” He sobbed out, shoving uselessly at the guy's chest. “Y-You can check my p-pockets! I-I didn’t bring anything with me! I-I’m useless!” Cas rambled and his hands grabbed at the guy’s wrist, trying to get more air into his burning lungs.

     Dean ran into the alley, he had heard something that sounded like... screaming? He almost dropped the cat when he saw Castiel pinned up against a wall by some random dude with a knife. “Hey!” He yelled, his deep voice filling the alley.

     Anthony looked up quickly before he held the tip of the knife to Cas’ flat stomach, his eyes nervous but firm. “D-Drop your wallet or I stab him!” He called. “Empty your pockets! _Now_!”

     With shaking hands, Dean held the cat with one hand and took out his wallet, dropping the cash on the ground. “Can I at least keep my driver's license?”

     “No! Drop it! Take your belt and jacket off too!” Anthony warned, digging the knife in a bit, the skin of Cas’ soft stomach bending slightly.

     Anthony watched carefully, removing his hand from Cas’ neck and starting to rummage through the boy’s pocket. Castiel gasped for air, wheezing and squirming uncomfortably. Cas was wearing a short necklace made from wooden beads, but it had a silver chain on the back to link them. Anthony glared. “Take the necklace off.” He said. Cas tensed. “N-No! Please, it’s not even fancy, it’s the only thing I have from my father.” He rambled nervously. “Take it off!” Anthony yelled, making Cas flinch. Castiel shakily reached up and undid the necklace, dropping it on the floor and holding his hands up, squeezing his eyes shut at the fact that he still had a knife to his stomach. “You...give me your boots.” He said to Dean firmly.

      Dean groaned and leaned down, taking off his boots, and chucking them at him.

     Anthony flinched when the boots hit his side and glared. “Do you think this is a joke!?” He yelled, yanking Cas from off the wall and pulling him so he was back to chest, holding the knife to his throat. “Your credit card pin codes.” He threatened.

     Dean let out a scared whimper for his endangered soulmate. "Uh, all of them are the same. 5-2-83." He told the assailant. "My little brother's birthday."

     Anthony nodded and inched forward, holding Cas close. He bent down and grabbed everything, piling it into a tattered backpack. The man stood up and suddenly shoved Cas at Dean so he thudded into him, taking off in a sprint.

     Dean shoved Cas off of him and used the surge of adrenaline to chase after that asshat, his bow legs really helping him out. After a minute, he got close enough to jump on Anthony’s back.

     Castiel yelped and stumbled, falling down to the floor with a groan. He would’ve been thankful, but he just glared instead. “Asshole.” He groaned, sitting up and noticing his cat. He cooed and scooped him up. Cas stood and walked home, wary the rest of the way.

     Anthony stumbled and hit the ground, getting out his knife. “Get off me!” He warned.

     Dean scoffed. “What are you gonna do? Stab me?” He punched Anthony across the face, wrestling the backpack off.

     Anthony grunted and his head lolled to the side. He tried to sit up and raised the knife. “Give it back!” He growled, lunging at Dean quickly.

     Dean pushed him again, grabbing the knife and chucking it somewhere. “Fuck of, asshat. You try to follow us again and you’ll regret it.” Dean stood up, kicked Anthony in the ribs, and made his way back to the store, holding the backpack.

     Castiel was just walking into the store, nuzzling his meowing cat with a worried look. “Poor thing...” He cooed, pausing when he heard moaning upstairs. “Dammit Gabriel...” He whispered.

     When Dean found the store, clutching the backpack, he walked into the employee room, expecting Cas to be there, and instead was caught with an eyeful of Gabe and Sam on the couch. Dean cringed and quickly walked out, glad that they had a blanket on top of them. “Cas?” He called.

     Castiel looked up from his workbench with assorted flowers lying on it, giving Dean a blank look. “Hello, Dean.” He said in a monotone, looking back down and starting to work on a new arrangement, reading off of a list of what the customer had ordered.

     Dean shyly took the necklace out of the old bag, handing it to him. “I got it back for you...”

     Cas quickly took the necklace and stared at it, sliding it back around his neck and clipping it. He swallowed thickly and looked up. “...Thank you...Dean...” He said awkwardly, looking back down at his work and snipping the tips of the stems off. “You can go, I’m sure Sam and Gabriel will be here until tomorrow.”

     Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Can’t I take you out for lunch or something?” He asked, sitting down next to Cas.

     Castiel sighed and looked up, his jaw clenched. He thought for a moment, looking Dean over hesitantly. “I...why did you do it?” He asked quietly, setting the tulip back down.

     Dean raised an eyebrow. “Why did I do what?” He asked, his eyes looking over the rust-colored flowers on Cas’s face. He looked... he looked beautiful.

     “Why did you bully me?" Castiel stared bluntly, staring up at Dean with round eyes. “I just want to know why.”

     Dean bit his lip and looked down. “Cas.. that was 3 years ago. I was a stupid fucking teenager.” Dean knew that wasn’t an excuse. “I... I don’t know. The whole fucking football team pressured me into it... I-I didn't want to, it honestly made me sick most of the time, b-but they said they'd hurt Sammy, I couldn't let that happen.”

      Castiel watched Dean with narrow eyes, pursing his lips a bit before his eyes rounded back to normal and he chewed on his lip habitually. “Alright. Tomorrow you may stop by and pick me up.” He said.

     Dean grinned widely. “Awesome...” he stood up before he sat back down. “Yeah, uh, I need 2 bouquets of baby blues.” One was for his mother. The other was for Cas tomorrow.

     Castiel fought a smile, nodding and standing up. He wrapped his cat around his shoulders, wandering around the store to pluck little bundles of baby blue flowers until he had two bouquets made. He walked back and placed them down. “You can have those for free...” He murmured under his breath.

     Dean grinned, pulling his wallet out anyways. “Aren’t I supposed to leave a tip for the cute employee?” He slipped a twenty into the tip jar, winking at Cas before he walked out.


	3. First Date... Also, Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do perfect first dates even exist???

     Castiel turned bright red, glancing between the tip jar and Dean before he bit his lip. He watched Dean through the shops front windows. As soon as Dean left the front door Castiel giggled in excitement, scooping his cat up and swaying around the store with him. “I met my soulmate!” He gasped out, nuzzling the cat's nose with his own.

     Kai meowed and purred, sticking his rough tongue out and lapping at Cas’s nose. Dean, on the other hand, got into his car and let out a yelp of excitement, drawing some strange looks.

    Castiel laughed and blasted music through the store speakers, also earning looks from people outside. He squealed and spun around, holding his cat in the air as he danced around the store. “I got a date!” He squeaked to his purring cat, cuddling him to his face and grabbing a flower, smelling it and holding it out to his cat. “Doesn’t this smell amazing?” He said breathlessly.

     Kai smelled the flower and sneezed, but purred none the less. Dean went home and went to his room, dancing around like a fucking nerd. “Yeah! Hell yeah! Awesome!”

     His neighbor opened their window and smirked, watching him dance. “Hey, Seacrest! Keep it down, wouldya?” Meg called in amusement. “No one wants to see your balls flappin in the wind!”

     Dean rolled his eyes. “I found my fucking soulmate, Meg!” He called back, continuing to jump around his room, a stupid smile on his face.

     Meg snorted. “Yeah? Did the bar fighting get you some pussy?” She teased, rolling her eyes. “Just close your blinds when you two roll in the hay! Got it?”

     Dean flipped her off and winked, before he closed the blinds, flopping down on his bed.

     The next day Castiel fixed his hair a bit and pushed his glasses up, giving himself a once over. “Gabriel! Do I look okay?” He called, smoothing his shirt out.

     Gabriel looked up from where he was texting Sam. “You look fine.” He looked back down at his phone, blushing at an awfully... suggestive text Sam sent him.

     Castiel smiled and looked at himself shyly before bounding down to the shop, scooping his cat up and nuzzling it. “How do I look, Kai? Date-worthy?”

     Kai squirmed around and meowed, trying to get to the floor, wiggling out of Cas’s hands. Dean had the same interaction with Sam. “Should I go with this shirt? Or the green one?” He asked nervously.

     Sam sighed, typing away on his phone. “Wear the green. It brings out your eyes.” He said, not looking up.

     Dean nodded and sighed, changing quickly and running a hand through his hair. He grabbed the bouquet he bought for Cas and went back to Sam. “How do I look?”

     Sam chuckled. “Dean, you look fine.” He smirked, deciding not to tell Dean his fly was down. “Go get him, tiger.”

     Dean nodded and went out to the car, quietly playing some music that Gabe said Cas liked as he pulled up to the flower shop.

     Castiel has his cat looped around his neck, smiling when Kai rubbed his ears along his jaw. He finished making his last bouquet order and sighed, holding it up. “What do you think, Kai? A little more tulips, or is it good?”

     Kai meowed and nuzzled Cas’s ears. Dean nervously got out of the car and adjusted himself, holding the bouquet close to his chest. He entered the shop, listening to the chime of bells above the door.

     Cas chuckled. “Okay, perfect.” He said fondly, setting the bouquet in water and putting it in the cooling fridge to preserve it for the daily pick up. He looked up when Dean walked in, smiling. “Hello, Dean!” He greeted. “Do you want to buy a bouquet? I can help you look for an assortment.” A playful smile spread over his face.

     Dean grinned. “I already have a bouquet.” He gestured to the one in his hands. “And it’s for He most beautiful person in here...” he walked over and gave it to Kai, his little claws digging into the stems.

     Cas laughed as Kai batted at the bouquet curiously before grabbing onto it with his claws, tugging it so it fell all over the floor. Cas hid his look of amusement. “I don’t think he likes them.” He said in a nonchalant voice.

     Dean reached down and picked them up. “Would you like them?” He asked, trying to arrange them back together.

     Castiel smiled and took the destroyed flowers graciously. “Yes. They’re wonderful.” He hummed, using one hand to scoop Kai up and gently lay him on the floor. “Be good! And try to cock block, Gabriel.” He teased his cat.

     Kai meowed and ran upstairs, and Dean blushed as he realized he and Cas were alone. “Would you like to go out to lunch?”

     “Mhm. Why, did you forget that you asked me to lunch?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m up for anything except swimming.” He stated, turning to a bundle of flowers and adjusting them slightly.

     Dean blushed a little and ran a hand through his hair. “I was thinking we could go on a picnic? There’s this really nice park, it’s not too far...”

     Castiel nodded. “That sounds wonderful.” He assured as he grabbed his coat. He moved around the shop, turning off the lights and flipping the sign so it said back in three hours before turning to Dean. “Alright! Let’s go.”

     Dean laughed, nudging Cas slightly with his shoulder. "3 hours? Sam says I'm insufferable after 1."

     “Tip One, always put longer than intended in case of problems with time,” Castiel stated, walking out and looking around. “Where’s your car?”

     Dean led Cas to the Impala. “This is Baby.” He introduced, running a hand over her sleek hood.

     Cas snorted and walked over, smiling at the car. “Well hello then, Baby.” He hummed, patting the car and sitting in the passenger seat.

     Dean smiled and slipped into the passenger's seat. “Sorry about those, by the way...” he blurted out. It had been on his mind since he knew Cas was his soulmate. “I would... I would let people beat me up so that you would get flowers... so I would be able to tell who my soulmate was.” He admitted.

     Castiel sighed. “Dean. Did you ever think about dating?” He asked fondly. “I mean, I wanted to meet my soulmate, but I just kinda sat there and hoped they’d walk into my shop.” He began to smile, even more, realizing that that’s what happened.

     Dean nodded. “Of course I think about dating. Dating my soulmate.” He reached over and out a hand on top of Cas’s.

     Cas smiled and slowly held Deans hand. “Okay. That sounds nice.” He said quietly, letting out a small laugh.

     Dean smiled and squeezed Cas’s hand gently before he turned the car on and started to drive. “I hope you like white wine because that’s what I brought for the picnic.”

     Castiel looked down awkwardly. “U-Um...I’m twenty.” He said shyly. “I can’t drink yet. B-But I can wait. Maybe we can get ice cream after.”

     Dean bit his lip. “I’m 20, too...” he admitted, looking at the steering wheel. Awesome. 10 minutes in and already he outed himself as an alcoholic.

     Castiel shrugged. “Well, everyone does something they regret.” He said, his thumb instinctually grazing his wrist. “It’s apart of growing up. Making mistakes is a form of learning. The most important form.”

     Dean smiled at him, and leaned over, pecking his cheek. “I hope that was okay...” he blushed.

Castiel smiled shyly and looked away. “That was okay.” He said quietly.

     Dean grinned. “Awesome.” He blushed, before he started up the car, driving to the park.

     Castiel stared out the window along the way, holding Deans hand and sighing. “Um...what have you done since graduation?”

     Dean shrugged. “Looked for my mate, pretty much.”

     Cas nodded. “I’m...I’m sorry. I should’ve looked too. I was just...places?” He said awkwardly, giving a small chuckle.

     Dean smiled. “Don’t apologize. What matters is that I found you.” He grinned, turning into the nature trail.

     Castiel’s smile turned distant and he looked back out the window. Recovery sucked, but he got out six months ago. And that’s when the flowers started. He thought it was a sign, but it turned into more confusing than a good luck charm.

     Dean parked, and he pulled his sleeve up, revealing the hundreds of faded flowers on his arm, not to mention the ones on his legs. “Am I allowed to ask?” He whispered.

     Castiel frowned and looked over before stopping, staring at them with wide eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said suddenly, pulling the sleeves of his trench coat down over his hands and looking back out the window.

     Dean realized he made Cas upset, and he tugged his own sleeve down. “I’m sorry.” He said softly.

     “It’s okay,” Castiel assured. “It was three years ago anyway. I just got released right when the flowers started coming.” He said with a slight amusement, touching the fading flowers on his face.

     “Released?” Dean blurted out, not sure if he was pushing too far.

     Cas sighed and looked over at Dean. “I was in a mental hospital, apparently a failed overdose is enough to get you in.” He said awkwardly. “But I promise. My mother passed away a week before I was released, her shop was given to me.” He explained. “I’m better now, I found a meaning in life.”

     Dean couldn’t help it, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Cas’s jaw. “I’m so sorry...” he murmured, rubbing Cas’s hand.

     Dean grinned, reaching into the backseat and grabbing the picnic basket, getting out of the car. “Let’s go.”

     Cas nodded and stepped from the car, grabbing the blanket so Dean didn’t carry it all. He walked into the field. “Why did you choose this place?” He asked curiously.

     Dean shrugged. “It’s beautiful. I come here a lot, to think.” He turned to look at Cas.

     Castiel smiled, looking over the field and suddenly bounding over through the flowers. “Azaleas!”

     Dean chuckled. “I like to just think of them as flowers...” he admitted, taking the blanket from Cas and laying it out.

     Dean let out a small sneeze, weirdly cute for such a large man. “I think I’m allergic.”

     Castiel fought laughter. “That will be a problem.” He joked. “I’m a florist. We come from two different worlds.” He sighed dramatically.

     Dean rolled his eyes and let out a tiny sneeze again. “I’ll be fine. I’m used to it.” He smiled, laying the blanket down.

     Cas finally gave in. “Dean. If you’re allergic let's move.” He said, standing up. “I don’t want to get sneezed on the whole time.”

     Dean shook his head, smiling up at Cas. “Nah, come on, sit down. If I actually start to feel bad, then we’ll move, okay?”

     Cas sighed and sat back down. “Okay...but tell me.” He warned with a pointed look before curiously opening the basket. “Did you bring any snacks?”

     Dean opened the basket and took out some crackers, cheese, and an entire pie. “I didn’t know you didn’t drink, so the only thing I have besides wine is water...”

     “That’s okay! I don’t drink soda much anyways. Gabriel always drinks it all before I can have it.” Cas chuckled before popping a cracker in his mouth.

     Dean chuckled and passed Cas a water bottle, opening the pie. “I hope you like pie, cause if you don’t, this relationship isn’t gonna work out...” Dean joked.

     “I haven’t had pie,” Castiel said awkwardly, smiling shyly and looking away to stare at the flowers.

     Deans eyes widened. “You’ve never had pie?!” He yelped.

     Cas chuckled. “No. I’m sorry.” He said fondly, turning and staring at Dean with round eyes.

     Dean pretended to look offended. “Yeah, Sorry this isn’t going to work out.” He said sarcastically, starting to get up as a joke.

     Cas frowned and tilted his head. “Oh...” He said slowly. “Okay. Um, ill call a taxi?” He offered, standing up and pulling his sleeves down habitually.

     Dean quickly got to his feet. “Cas, hey, I’m just joking, alright?” He said softly, putting a hand on Cas’s waist.

     Castiel looked confused. “So...that was sarcasm?” He asked curiously. He smiled and nodded. “Okay.” He stated happily before he sat down and beamed.

     Dean sat down close to him. “Yeah. I’m sorry.” He took Cas’s hand, rubbing it.

     Cas shrugged. “I’m bad at social situations,” Cas explained and picked up another cracker, eating it contently.

     Dean shook his head. “No, it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have jumped into being sarcastic so quickly. He brushed a crumb off of Cas’s cheek.

     Castiel giggled, biting his lip and looking away. “Stop it.” He giggled, swatting Deans hand shyly.

     “Stop what?” Dean asked innocently, running his fingers over the flowers on Cas’s cheek, tickling him.

     Cas squealed and rolled away, lying in the flowers with a laugh. “Stop it!” He whined, holding his stomach.

     Dean followed him, chuckling. He pulled a few flowers and tied them together with his wristband. “I’m basically as good as you!” He teased, handing the (horrible) bouquet to Cas.

     Castiel smiled and took it, lying in the knee-high flowers with a happy look. "You... should never become a florist..." He said fondly, biting his lower lip.

     Dean gasped, mock-offended. “That’s not very nice.” He lied down next to Cas, sneezing.

     Cas closed his eyes with a deadpan look. _Dean just sneezed on his face_. He sighed. “I don’t think you should be around flowers.” He said in a monotone.

     Dean turned beet red and sat up. “I’m really sorry.” He flushed, fidgeting with the basket, pulling out a napkin and handing it to Cas.

     Cas felt the napkin and took it. He slid his glasses off and wiped his face off, cleaning his glasses after. “We should...um, maybe get out of flowers?”

     Dean was still red. “Y-Yeah. I’m really sorry...” He mumbled, not able to look Cas in the eye.

     Castiel gave an awkward smile. “That’s okay. Next time don’t sit in a pile of your allergies.”

     Dean shrugged. “Flowers make you happy. I wanted to make you happy.” He grinned shyly.

     “I would have been happy on a date, any date.” Castiel sighed, shrugging. “Don’t worry. Let’s just eat in your car?”

     Dean sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be awesome, Cas."

     Cas nodded, packing the basket and walking to the car, wiping snot off his neck with a grimace.

     Dean cringed, self-deprecating thoughts flying into his head. Great. Now he had fucked everything up. "It's fine. I can take you back to the shop if you want..." He offered, regretting it as soon as he said it He didn't want Cad to leave, but he didn't want Cas to feel uncomfortable.

     Cas frowned. “Do you want to take me back?” He asked with a furrowed brow.

     Dean raised an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to go back? After I sneezed on you and all.”

     “You may have sneezed on me. But I’ve seen worse.” Castiel joked. “Ever seen someone who had an obsession with eating their own vomit?”

     “Oh my god!” Dean yelped, shuddering. “That’s gonna make _me_ throw up, fucking hell!”

     “Uh-huh. Psych wards are gross.” Castiel laughed smugly. “So trust me. Sneezing on me won’t ruin your reputation.”

     Dean smiled and slipped into the Impala with Cas. “Wanna listen to some music?”

     “Sure.” Cas beamed, rummaging into the basket and pulling out a cracker to munch on.

     Dean turned on the radio, Cas’s favorite station coming on, the deep tones of slow music filling the car. Dean had to ask Sam for it, who had to ask Gabe. Not the worst 5 bucks he'd ever spent.

     Castiel smiled when he heard a soft song roll through the radio, lying his head black on the headrest. “How did you know?” He laughed. “Are you a psychic?”

     Dean shrugged. “Maybe we just listen to the same music?” He scooted closer, leaning back and wrapping a loose arm around Cas's shoulder.

     Cas rolled his eyes, his head lolling to look at Dean. “Liar, big guy like you doesn’t like cheesy songs that people make out to at a lookout point.” He teased.

     Dean blushed and nodded. “You’re right. I asked Gabe.” He admitted, turning up the Elvis. “But I wouldn’t be too opposed to making out...”

     Castiel bit his lip. “Uh-huh,...you’re going to have to flirt a bit more than that.” He teased.

     Dean chuckled and turned up the radio a little more. “But I, can't, help, falling in love, with you...” He sang along in his deep voice, blushing a little.

     Cas raised an eyebrow and looked away shyly, biting his lip harder to fight a smile. “S-Stop.” He giggled, swallowing thickly so his throat shifted.

     “You like my singing?” Dean asked a little self consciously.

     “Mhm.” Castiel hummed, turning back and leaning their foreheads together.

     Deans eyes dropped to Cas’s lips. “I’ve loved you before I even met you...” he whispered.

     Cas bit his lip. “You...are secretly a romantic.” He breathed out teasingly, touching his tongue to the back of his teeth and smiling cheekily.

     Dean smiled, lightly tracing Cas’s flowers around his eyes. “At least I found you, hmm? I didn’t get beat up every month for a year for nothing.”

     “There was a much easier solution,” Castiel said fondly, leaning into the touch.

     Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What would you have done?" Jesus fuck, he was falling in love by the second.

     “I would have done research.” Cas hummed, smiling to himself.

      Dean raised an eyebrow. “On what? Hot singles in your area?” He joked.

      Castiel snorted and looked away. "Shut up, assbutt. You're so full of yourself." He laughed, pushing up his glasses, and Dean was entranced by the movement.

     Dean shrugged. “Many find it endearing...” He still hasn’t moved away from Cas. In fact, he was moving closer.

     Cas bit his lip, shyly glancing at Deans lips before looking back into his eyes. “You’re  _so_ not endearing.” He said playfully.

     Dean gently cupped the side of Castiel's face, leaning in only a fraction. He could smell the crackers on Cas’s breath. “I’ve wanted this for so long...”

     Castiel smirked and slid a finger up, touching Deans lips. “You should have kissed me a second before. Now I want you to sing to me.”

     Dean chuckled, turning up the radio and singing along to Elvis, his green eyes searching Cas’s blue ones.

     Cas bit his lip and listened fondly, his eyes filling with a light. He scooted closer shyly, his legs pressing against Deans.

     “Can I kiss you?” Dean whispered, his thumb softly tracing Cas’s jaw. 


End file.
